Eres tú
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Oneshot/ (HoroXTamao) A veces todos tienen un idiota favorito, en el caso de cierta pelirosa, es cierto ainu


Todo era normal en la pensión, cuatro años habían pasado desde la Shaman Fight, Hao era Shaman King y para sorpresa de todos había traído paz al mundo, todos vivían tranquilos en la pensión, pero últimamente cierto ainu no había estado del todo tranquilo, y es que, ver a aquella chica de cabellos rosas le provocaba un sentimiento más fuerte y desesperado que el que sentía por la comida, y eso ya era bastante, cada vez que la veía se sonrojaba inevitablemente y sentía que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas, según decía él, pero cada vez que se topaba con ella… ¡Salía corriendo! ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero recurriría a la persona que creyó ser una experta en el amor, mala idea ir con Hao Asakura.

–Oye Hao…– Entró el peli azul a una de las habitaciones de la ahora enorme pensión y aguas termales de Funbari.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó el viendo una revista Hentai.

–Quería unos consejos…– Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. –Románticos…–

–¿Eh?– E inmediatamente tiró la revista por la ventana y se paró frente a él con estrellas en los ojos. –¡Pues claro, el grandioso, no, el MAGNÍFICO Y GUAPÍSIMO Hao Asakura te ayudará!– A Horo le resbaló una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, mira, quiero saber cómo impresionar a…– Respiró profundo. –Tamao.–

–¡Anda pero si al pelos parados le gusta Tamao!– Hizo una mirada pícara que hizo a Horo sonrojar.

–¡Ya, ¿Me ayudas o no?!– Preguntó de mala gana tratando de no sonrojarse más.

–Sí, sí, te ayudo, pero con una condición.– Le dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

–¿Cuál?– Preguntó algo asustado el ainu, conocía muy bien al demente de Hao.

–Quiero traer un gato a la pensión, pero el ogro de Anna no me deja, puedo ser Shaman King, pero ese horrible demonio me sigue…– Se quedó callado unos segundos.

–¿Dando miedo?– Se burló el ainu, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándole un gran chinchón y cascaditas en los ojos.

–Intimidando…– Refunfuñó.

–¡Ya llegamos!– Se escuchó un grito desde debajo de parte de Yoh.

–¡Anda ve, y te prometo que Tamao quedará más que embobada contigo!– Le dijo Hao con una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Lo prometes?– Preguntó desconfiado.

–Soy el Shaman King, nunca miento.– Completó con un gran y enorme EGO.

Ok, la cosa no era TAN difícil, sólo debía convencer a Anna de meter un gato a la casa, ¡Sí claro! Tan fácil como decirle a Yoh que no se ría, o que Chocolove cuente buenos chistes, osea, imposible.

El ainu entró en la sala, dónde, para sorpresa de nadie, estaba Anna viendo el T.V, Horo se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse cerca de ella, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar una bofetada o esquivar algún proyectil de guerra de parte de Anna.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó desviando la mirada a su interlocutor que sudaba frío.

–Bu-bueno A-anna t-tú sabes…– Jugaba con la punta de sus dedos. –Qu-que en la pensión… hay espacio y… bueno…– A Horo le temblaban las piernas, y eso que estaba sentado.

–Ya, ve al grano y dime qué quieres, que no me dejas ver mi dorama favorito.– Una mirada amenazante apareció en el rostro de la joven itako cosa que hizo que Horo casi se desmayara.

–¿Qué tal si traemos… un gato?– Preguntó esperándose lo peor, osea la muerte. –¡Por favor no hagas Horo a la parrilla!– Se arrodilló frente a ella suplicante.

–Está bien.– Respondió ella, a Horo casi se le sale el alma de oír eso.

–¿Q-qué?– Preguntó acercándose a ella hasta no dejar casi nada de espacio entre los dos, cosa que fue interrumpida por Anna, que lo mandó a volar por los cielos con una bofetada, dejándolo al final clavado en el suelo.

–¡Oigan ya vine y traje a la maldita bola de pelos!– Gritó otra voz, era la de Ren, que al parecer había sido el que muy cortésmente, o mejor dicho obligado por Anna, fue a comprar a la bola de pelos. –Idiota ¿Qué haces en el suelo?– Preguntó viendo a su amigo aún estampado cual calcomanía.

–Descansando… ¿Tú qué crees navaja morada?– Le preguntó parándose.

–¿¡Qué dijiste!?– Preguntó furioso.

–Joven Ren, joven Horo ¿Qué es tanto escándalo?– Preguntó una Tamao entrando detrás de Ren sujetando de la mano a un niño de unos cuatro años y de cabello rubio.

–Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta…– Ren le pegó un zape. –Tamao…– Dijo como si ella fuese la cosa más rara del mundo, ambos cruzaron miradas y se sonrojaron notablemente, Ren había ido a dejar al gato al patio.

–¿Y qué yo estoy pintado?– Preguntó el niño con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Joven Horo…– Se sonrojó aún más, porque si de sonrojarse se trata, nadie le gana a Tamao.

–Hoy te ves… muy… muy…–

–Usted está muy… muy… muy…–

–_¡Cochino el gato se cagó en el patio!–_ Se oyó la voz de Ren.

Y así siguieron unos cuantos segundos más.

–¡Tía Tamao entremos a la casa!– Reclamó el niño ya fastidiado, haciéndolos reaccionar a ambos.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah sí claro!– Dijo entrando y pasando de lado a Horo quién seguía ahí como idiota sin moverse, hasta que escuchó un grito.

–_¡YAY TENEMOS GATO, SE LLAMARÁ HAO!–_ Ese era Hao que al parecer había sido golpeado por Anna luego de decir eso.

En eso, Horo recordó la promesa de Hao, así que era hora de cumplirla.

–Bien Horo, el primer paso, es acércate lentamente a ella y susurrarle que hoy está más guapa que nunca, ¡Y que tiene unas súper bubis!– Le dijo viendo por unos visores a Tamao cocinar desde distancia mientras Horo le ponía toda su atención.

–Bien…– Dijo yendo hacia donde estaba la chica.

–¡No se te olvide lo de las bubis!– Le gritó, pero se quedó frío al reconocer una voz detrás suyo.

–¿Qué bubis, Asakura Hao?– Preguntó Anna.

Mientras Hao era asesinado, Horo fue a la cocina donde estaba Tamao, preparando la cena y se sentó en una silla.

–Joven Horo, la cena aún no está lista.– Dijo con una sonrisa.

–¡Tienes bonitas bubis!– Le gritó de repente causando que la chica se sonrojara demasiado y soltara lo que tenía en la mano.

–¿¡QUÉ!?– Preguntó casi desmayándose.

–¡Y ESTÁS BONITA COMO TUS BUBIS!– Al oír esto Tamao sólo se sonrojó en gran cantidad y… se desmayó.

Está bien, el plan no funcionó, su primera opción se había ido al enterarse de que Hao estaba siendo torturado por Anna al ver que Hao escondía varias fotos de ella en la ducha, así que no le quedaba de otra más que preguntarle a la siguiente persona, Ryu.

–¡Tiene que darle chocolates y flores, luego tiene que estampar su nombre en la luna para después regalarle un auto último modelo con una mansión que quede en la playa…!–

–¡Cállate Ryu ¿De dónde crees que sacaré todo eso?!– Preguntó, pero Ryu seguía con estrellas en los ojos mientras seguía diciendo miles y miles de cosas, así que decidió irse dejándolo hablar sólo.

–¡Ya llegué!– Se escuchó la voz de Manta, ¡Sí, a Manta, le preguntaría a él!

–Oye Manta…– Se acercó a él, que bebía té en la sala.

–¿Qué pasa Horo?– Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Quiero un consejo… romántico.–

–¿Tú, pidiendo un consejo, y romántico?– Después de tres segundos de meditación Manta se echó a reír

–Sí, es que…– El peli-azul sostuvo sus palabras por unos segundos. –Quiero impresionar a Tamao.– Y se puso rojo de nuevo.

–¡Jajaja!– Manta trataba de mantenerse recto para no caer al piso tendido por la risa, eso hasta que Horo le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. –Está bien, está bien…– Dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas de risa.

Esta vez Horo llevaba puesto a su peor enemigo, y no era Ren, sino un… terrible, aterrador, espantoso, feo y asqueroso, traje, o al menos así lo describía él, tenía una caja de chocolates y un ramo de flores, se había peinado con ayuda de tres frascos de gel para cabello ya que el pelo siempre se le paraba, Manta lo veía de reojo, luego le pasó un recipiente con un líquido verde adentro.

–¿Qué es esta cosa verde, se come?– Preguntó viendo el líquido con extrañeza.

–Para ti todo parece comida…– Rió Manta. –Es loción, sirve para que huelas bien, así cuando Tamao te abrace notará que hueles bien por lo menos… Ahora anda y ve con ella y luego la invitas a una cita.–

Y así fue, Horo se fue a donde Tamao, ella estaba en el patio recogiendo lo que el gato había hecho, ya que nadie quería hacerlo, así que no tuvo de otra, en eso Horo se acerca a ella, y al voltearse Tamao casi de desmaya, de nuevo, pero no lo hizo porque Horo sacó el ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates, estaba tan nervioso que sudaba bastante y casi ni podía sostener las cosas, se las extendió y ella las recibió dejando en el suelo el "paquete" de gato que antes en la mano llevaba.

–¿Para mí?– Preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras los recibía.

–¡Te-te-te-te traje u-un ramo de chocolates y una caja de flores!– Dijo lo más rápido que pudo para no tartamudear.

–Joven Horo ¿Está usted bien?– Preguntó Tamao algo preocupada, pareciese que Horo era una fuente viviente o algo así ya que el sudor lo cubría hasta donde no podía ver.

–¿Po-por-por qu-qué lo-lo dices Ta-ta-Tamao? ¡Yo estoy bien! Q-quería preguntarte si tú… quisieras… salir… conmigo…– Y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, pero Tamao puso cara de asco de inmediato, él se asustó por ello.

–Joven Horo…–

–¿Sí?– Preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

–Pisó la caca de gato…– Le dijo tapándose la nariz. –Iré a traer algo para que se limpie.– Y se fue del lugar con las cosas dejando el plan de Horo, hecho trizas. –¡Pero sí, saldremos esta noche!– Y eso lo reanimó que entró saltando a la casa con la caca de gato en el pie.

Más tarde Horo estaba con su ropa de siempre, que eran cosas con símbolos ainu, tenía un puño marcado en la cara por haber ensuciado con popo de gato la casa, pero el plan había funcionado, ahora sólo faltaba saber qué hacer en la cita, eso era lo que no sabía, faltaban minutos para irse, Manta no estaba porque había ido a la biblioteca, Hao estaba en un paradero desconocido, y con Ryu mejor no preguntar, Ren estaba afuera haciendo quién sabe qué pero no estaba en la pensión, y dudaba mucho que supiese algo de citas y mucho menos de amor, así que se le ocurrió una persona en particular ¡Claro! ¿Quién ya estaba casado? Y la respuesta llegó de inmediato, ¡Yoh! Él de seguro tenía muchas citas con Anna, así que fue corriendo al patio donde el pobre sostenía una estatua en cada mano y una pila de naranjas sobre una bandeja en la cabeza para hacer equilibrio y estaba hincado de puntitas de los dedos de los pies, tenía esa sonrisa de siempre pero Horo supo que el pobre estaba llorando por dentro, se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

–Hola Horo jijiji– Le saludó, estaba sudando como antes lo había hecho Horo y estaba temblando ligeramente por el equilibrio que cada vez se hacía imposible.

–¿Sabes algo se citas?– Preguntó él sin poner mucha atención al estado del guerrero elemental de tierra.

–¿Qu-qué qui-quieres sa-saber?– Le costaba trabajo hablar ya que las cosas pesaban mucho y sabía que si una sola naranja se caía debería empezar de nuevo, pero Horo entendió perfectamente lo que su amigo había dicho, y se sorprendió bastante.

–¿¡Sabes de citas!?– Horo abrió los ojos como platos para recibir la respuesta de su amigo.

–S-sí, pe-pero no tengo ti-tiempo así q-que dime qué qu-quieres saber…–

–Tengo una cita con Tamao y quiero saber qué hacer…– Le dijo sonrojándose.

–¿¡Co-con Tamao!?– Se sorprendió.

–Si eso dije… ¡Ahora dame un consejo! Después de todo tú eres el que ya está casado, has de tener citas con Anna o algo así…–

–Bueno… po-podrías ser so-solo t-tú mismo Horo… N-no finjas s-ser qu-quién no e-eres…–

–De acuerdo… ser yo mismo… ¡Pero si soy yo mismo todo va a salir mal!– Excusó de inmediato.

–No pienses así, s-sólo confía y ya… ¡T-todo es-estará b-bien!– Y se esforzó por hacer una sonrisa

–Está bien…–

Más tarde Horo estaba caminando con Tamao, fue una noche que no se iba a olvidar en el restaurante, Horo lo había quemado, ¿Cómo? Sólo Hao podía saber, luego de que los bomberos llegaron y empaparon a Tamao creyendo que su pelo prendía fuego, ella se veía distinta a como siempre, estaba molesta, realmente molesta, Horo sólo pudo recordar cuando una anguila le cayó a él en las manos, e inmediatamente se la aventó a ella, ¡Qué estúpido! Pero bueno, no quedaba de otra más que caminar al margen, hasta ahora, decidido, se acercó.

–¡Oye Tamao!– Llamó, ella le dirigió la mirada.

Suspiró. –¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

–Lo que hice hoy… estuvo mal, lo siento.– Estaba bastante sonrojado, mientras detrás suyo sostenía una caja, estaba realmente nervioso, pero tenía que hacer bien esto.

Ella suspiró y dio una leve risa, lo que sorprendió a Horo. –No te preocupes, eso es lo que me gusta de ti.– Respondió tranquila.

–¿¡Ehhh!?– Se sorprendió bastante el joven ainu.

–Eres diferente Horo, todas las cosas que haces son divertidas, por eso no puedo enfadarme contigo.– Le dijo con dulzura mientras él se sonrojaba aún más.

–Soy bastante tonto Tamao… y haría cualquier cosa por ti…– Ella le hizo una señal de silencio.

–Cierra los ojos…– Le pidió e inmediatamente obedeció.

Pudo sentir, como sus labios se juntaban, él no pudo describir la sensación, pero fue la más gratificante en su vida.

–¿Te gustó?– Le preguntó ella un poco apenada.

–Fue lo más hermoso que he recibido de alguien, toma.– Sacó la caja y en ella estaba depositado un hermoso collar de perlas blancas, el cual se puso de inmediato.

–Gracias…– Le susurró al oído en el momento en que juntaron sus labios nuevamente, posiblemente, pensó, esa noche no dormiría.


End file.
